A New Existence
by chachingmel123
Summary: Crash Million has been having the same dream on and off again for the past 6 months of a man named Wally West. But when he transfers to a new school and meets a weird guy named Bart Allen, he begins to think that maybe his dream isn't a dream after all.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Crash Million has been having the same dream on and off again for the past six months of a man named Wally West. But when he transfers to a new school and meets a weird guy named Bart Allen, he begins to think maybe his dream isn't a dream after all.

I do not own Young Justice.

Enjoy!

He wasn't fast enough.

He did his best to keep up, but he couldn't do it.

And yet.

He couldn't stop now.

He had to keep going even though he knew it wouldn't end well for him, to think he was ready to retire not so long ago and start a family with his girlfriend.

He was hit by a bolt and felt himself drain away but he pressed on if he stopped now it would lead to complete devastation.

In that moment, he finally knew why SuperHero's sacrificed themselves for the betterment of Man-kind and made a poor joke that Artemis was going to kill him when he got out of this.

But he knew he wasn't going to get out of this.

So, he asked his idol to tell his family and girlfriend that he loved them.

He disappeared and find himself somewhere else.

He was in nothing but a white space, and there was nobody around for miles.

We'll that's what he thought at first.

"I have never had a guest before; welcome human," said a voice that came from everywhere and nowhere.

Human?

Did he crash into some alien's place?

"Um, can you help send me get back home?" Wally said, "I'm actually not supposed to be here. Can you give me a portal or something back to my world or plane?"

There was a long uncomfortable silence after this statement.

Finally, the voice said. "Wally West. You have no existence, so you are supposed to be here. This is the space were things that go out of existence end up."

"Eh?" He said, how did the voice know his name?

"However, there is a way to leave this space" Said, the voice.

Really?

It was the best news Wally had heard all day.

"Really?" Wally said. "We'll then send me back."

"But it depends on how much you really want to go back. Having your existence deleted is different from death" Said, the voice.

"We'll; I don't care what I have to do. I just want to go back to my world so that my girlfriend can beat me up for being so stupid and then my family can beat me up for being stupid." Wally said.

But there was another uncomfortable silence before Wally suddenly felt a massive pale hand touch him, making him freeze.

"To get out, you have to exist. And since your existence has been deleted. You have to be given a new existence." Said, the voice.

Wait.

A new existence?

What on earth did that mean?

However, before he could ask, he suddenly was hit by a blinding flash of light.

Crash Million, age 14 woke up with heavy sweat dripping from his forehead.

He was a lean teen who had orange hair dangling to his ears; his eyes were green.

He sat up in his large bed and said. "That dream again?", that dream started six months ago, and he had been having it on and off.

Was somebody named Wally, hunting him?

Crash looked to his left to see his alarm clock read '2:15'.

He flopped right back down and wanted to go back to sleep because he was not starting his day at 2 in the morning.

He had his first day of school to go to.

Luckily, he didn't have that dream again, and he could sleep soundly for the rest of the night.

When he did wake up, it was to the sound of his alarm going off.

The door to his room opened and in came servants who would get him ready for the day, they open the blinds to add light to his dark room.

His room was massive, decorated with wood carvings, there was a chandelier on the ceiling, a giant desk with a massive expensive mac on top of it, and his chair was made to lift and massage at the same time and in the corner was a stack of presents that he hadn't opened yet, that he got for his 14th birthday.

One maid went to the bathroom and began to fill up the tub while the other's stood by.

"Young Master, your uniform has been dry cleaned along with your PE uniform." Said, one man in a butler uniform.

"We have also made sure to pack your bag with the essentials," Said a maid, as she revealed the premium black bag.

"Here is the outfit you will be wearing today," Said, another maid.

Then the person who want to the bath returned and said. "Your bath is ready." with a bath towel in hand.

Crash got out bed and began to undress and wrap a bath towel around himself, then he went into the nicely decorated bathtub filled with nice scent soap and began to have his bath and do his morning route.

He came out squeaky clean, and he was given clothes to change into of while he sent the servants away.

Crash put on a white long-sleeved t-shirt that had a yellow smiley face on it, red and black checkered open shirt over it, baggy blue jeans and giant green high tops, each item of clothing he wore was branded and he walked out to meet a long and slick corridor with servants lined up to bow to him.

"Young master, your breakfast is ready," Said, one maid.

"Will, my parents be joining me?" He said, only to get a long uncomfortable silence.

Both of his parents were business Tycoons and were continually going in and out of his life.

"I understand." He said, he just thought it would be nice but of course they won't be there, he made his way to the dining room and saw that it was empty.

As expected.

He took a seat on one of the crafted black chairs, and his breakfast was served to him.

On the plate was just what he needed to get him through to break time and he would nicely prepared food for class.

He was then given his bag and made his way to the front door which was really an entrance to the Elevator which took him down, to the posh car out front; there was no limousine because he was going to a regular junior high school and didn't want to come off as too entitled.

The driver who saw him bowed and opened the door for him which he got into.

He was immediately opening his bag up and playing on his game console while he rode to school.

After all, he was only 14 and still very immature.

The drive took 25 minutes from where he was, and the door opened to reveal a building, that didn't leave him impressed.

His car caught eyes as he walked out and the driver drove away promising to pick him up when the school day was over.

Now where was the principle office?

He decided to walk to the front door and luckily there were signs with each corner giving him directions.

He managed to make his way to the principle office, and the door looked uninteresting, he opened it.

He saw a small room with a desk that was sat at, by a large woman who seemed uninterested in her job.

"Excuse me," He said, getting her attention.

"What is it?" She said, "Did you get detention?"

He was stunned and said. "My name is Crash Million and today is supposed to be my first day of school" finally she took notice of his high-quality clothes, neat appearance and bag.

Being working her for as long as she has, you are bound to take notice when there were so many students who only got into the school because it cost nothing.

And wait.

Did he just say, he was Crash Million?

"L-Let me, call the principle in, and he will give you, your schedule," She said, suddenly changing her tone and she pressed an intercom and said. "Crash Million is here to see you, sir. It's apparently his first day of school."

There was a long pause before the man himself actually opened the door and allowed him in with a smile.

"Welcome. Welcome" The man said, with a beaming smile.

Money did that to even a man who hated children.

"I forgot that you were coming today. Let me get your schedule, and I'll escort you to class" Said, the man going clumsily to a file cabinet and finding it in a file that was much better kept than the rest.

Crash was given a sheet of paper which he took before following the man to class.

He was well aware that kids who chose to wonder around where staring at him while he was being escorted and the man opened a dark green door which slid opened, and Crash was met with 20-25 student's eyes as they turned to look at him in surprise.

The principle talked to the teacher while he stood in front of them.

"Everybody, this is Crash Million. He is from out of town" Said, the woman regardless of the principle protest to introduce him. "Please give him a warm welcome. You may sit at the seat near the left window."

Crash walked down the rows and sat down, well aware of kids staring at him.

But then the boringness of school hit and nobody cared, they just wanted the class to be over and were trying to sneak in some snooze time without the teacher noticing.

Break couldn't come fast enough; the class came alive once that bell hit their ears and they began to surround him asking him question on what his old school was like.

"I was actually home, schooled" He revealed. "But I wanted to see what a regular school was like and I wanted to make some friends, I've never had friends before."

To the girl's, he was adorable to the guys he was a sad case.

Who would be so lonely as to subject themselves to public school just to make friends?

It certainly touched the young teenagers' hearts.

"I'll be your friend" Said, one kid.

"I'll be too," Said, another.

There were a many who were eager to be friends with him, and he found himself not alone at break time, they played soccer because a kid had managed to sneak it in.

When break was over, it was science class, and he excelled at that because he had tutors who would come in just to teach him science and it was showing.

Lunch came, and he was taken the cafeteria to eat with his new friends, and he would swear up and down that he felt himself suddenly being watched.

He revealed his premium lunch and had no idea that swapping lunches actually existed in reality, because a lot of people wanted a bite out of his lunch, but he kept them at by because he would need it for PE.

The boy and girls were immediately split, and he was taken to the male changing rooms where he saw that everybody wore the same or similar, but he was one of much higher quality, his unusual tall and slender frame was on full display in his outfit.

You would never guess that he wasn't 16 but 14 with his frame.

The guys were made to go the field and do some stretch's before doing the real stuff which was running.

Running.

He had never seriously ran before and saw no need to run seriously because of his tall leg's, and it turns out it was more than enough to get him ahead of the pack.

He finished so early that he could actually go and get a drink from a nearby drinking fountain.

Somebody showed him where it was and he couldn't help but be amused by the tiny sprinkle that came out of it.

"Hi" Suddenly a hyper active voice said, almost making him bend over from surprise.

Crash turned to the voice and saw a Caucasian teenager with a slim physical build, brown hair and green eyes.

Something about him seemed familiar to him and Crash said slowly. "...hi?" wondering who this guy was and why he was talking to him.

"I heard that there was a new guy in school that transferred at a weird time and was looking for friends" Said, the guy.

Crash blinked, wondering how much people were talking about him on his first day.

"We'll, my name is Bart Allen" Said, the guy. "And I'll be more than happy to be friends with you"

And Crash felt the strong urge to say "Go jump off a cliff" because he got the feeling that he was a very annoying guy.

But it was a new friend.

"I accept your hand of friendship. My name is Cash Million" He said, just like how he was taught, and the guy looked more than a little bit surprised.

Then he noticed his classmates seemed to have, all finished, and somebody was looking to call him back and said. "We'll; I need to be going. Maybe I'll see you around sometime?"

And as he went, he could he swore he heard.

"I should probably not report him until I'm sure."

But he must have imagined it.

And scene!

Created this one-shot because I wanted to get away from the popular theory that 'Wally isn't dead but trapped in the Speed force'. Review!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Young Justice.

Enjoy!

What is with this guy?

Crash Million couldn't help but think, as the guy named 'Bart Allen' kept showing up before him for no apparent reason.

He just wanted to go to school and make friends with kids his own age, he didn't think he would gain a stalker.

And that wasn't what made him scratch his head, it was the questions.

It ranged from basic questions such as his favourite food to when he was born.

Some of his questions were downright bazaar.

And now after 3 days, the guy was talking to him as he tried to read a book from the school's library.

"So, what are you reading?" Said, Bart opposite him. "A boring book on history? Lame. That is so not Crash"

"Shuuuusshhh!" Said, the Liberian.

"Sorry" Bart said, more quietly.

"Bart. Not that I don't enjoy somebody being here with me but I'm trying to prepare for a history test" Said, Crash. "If I get less than A+ in school, my parents are going kill me"

It was the deal he made with parents to allow him to go to school that he kept his grades up.

"We'll, you're in luck. I happened to be filled with history, my dear friend." Said, Bart. "I spent countless hours reading the History data files"

"The History data files?" Crash said.

The moment he said that a very interesting thing happened.

Crash was very good at reading people and Bart had a look of somebody who had said something he wasn't supposed to.

"I mean, I read History books and online history articles and books" Said, Bart.

"If you're going to lie to me at least do it, well" Said, Crash stunning his fellow teen.

Crash than got up and said. "We'll, it's obvious to me that I'm not going to get any research done at school so I'll do it at home. What do you do for fun?"

He decided to drop it, since it was of no concern to him, what the guy was keeping a secret.

"Me?" Said, Bart, before saying. "We'll as a normal kid who isn't worth a lot of money, I like to play basketball"

"Basketball?" Crash said. "There isn't a court at school"

"But there is one nearby" Said, Bart before saying with a cheeky smile. "As long as we stay quiet and are fast. We'll be back before the bell rings."

"...Bart Allen, are you suggesting we sneak out?" Said, Crash.

"I preferer to call it 'adventuring' outside" Said, Bart.

It was at that moment, Bart knew Crash had a mischievous side.

#Scene Break#

"I know this great place that isn't been watched by camera's" Said, Bart as Crash moved along. "And I see you are quite skilled at the 'Sneaking Out' arts."

And Crash rolled his eyes, not admitting that he had snuck out of his house several times without staff or camera's knowing about it.

They came to a gap and Bart was the first to slip through, Crash went next.

Than both of them bolted.

Crash was instantly stunned when he saw Bart running in front of him.

"Wait. I have much longer legs than you. How are you faster than me?" Said, Crash.

"Uuuur..." Bart said, trying to think up an explanation. "There are tons of short people who are crazy fast. Leg length doesn't matter that much"

And Crash took his explanation for now, he got the feeling that it was more than an incredible amount of power packed into his legs that allowed Bart to stay at his speed.

They ran all the way to the basketball court.

"I'm impressed, you're not sweating" Said, Bart.

"We'll my body is a bit weird" Said, Crash. "I can run but I don't get tired"

Bart looked at him in surprise before saying. 'If you're not breathing heavy than you haven't tried pushing your body to its limit. Have you ever tried finding your top speed?" handing the ball over to him.

The same ball, who could have been who knows where.

"Top Speed? Why?" Crash said, catching it. "Do you think I have the potential to be a world class professional runner or something? With superhero's like the Flash around, you can have the title of the fastest normal person alive and It would mean nothing." and then he took a shot at the basket.

He missed spectacularly.

Seeing this, Bart laughed.

"HEY DON'T LAUGH!" Crash said, with a red face showing his complete immaturity. "I've never thrown a ball at a basket before!"

Bart went to get the ball at a pace that Crash thought looked unnatural.

"Really?" Bart said, picking up the ball before running back to the court. "Then let Bart Allen show you how it's done"

Bart proudly throw the ball.

It missed even worse than Crash own.

Crash immaturity made it hard to contain his laughter.

"Don't laugh. Your massively immature" Said, Bart.

"I'm 14 and has never played basketball" Said, Crash, getting the ball. "And yet your even worse than I am. That's hilarious" throwing the ball to him.

"Your smile is different than his" Said, Bart without thinking.

"Huh?" Crash said.

"E-Er, nothing" Bart said. "You just remind me somebody I know" before saying. "We'll, I think we better get back. Lunch isn't forever. Or do you want to be even more a troublemaker and be late for class?"

That got him moving, as he made his way back, only to realise he did not know the way.

"Lost?" Said, Bart suddenly appearing beside him.

"I haven't had time to really explore this city." Said, Crash.

"Oh, right" Bart said, remembering he came here from another city before saying. "We'll, all abroad the Bart expression train"

"And your saying I'm immature!" Said, Crash running after him, but it just got Bart laughing.

#Time Skip#

"Welcome Home, Young Master Million" Said, all the Servants as he entered his parentless home to find no shock, none of his parents present.

He went immediately to his room to study what Bart kept him from looking at.

He sat down at his expensive computer and took the book from his bag that he checked out in his library.

He read it all the way to Dinner.

"Dinner. Young Master" Said, a maid behind him.

He closed the book and then followed her to the dining room and sat down.

His evening dish was revealed onto him and no matter how nice it looked, he just wanted to eat.

Suddenly his trousers began to vibrate on his skin.

Wait.

It was his phone.

He got out his black sleek phone and his eyebrow rose when he saw it was Bart of all people.

He gave everybody in his class his phone number, why was this guy using it and so soon?

He answered the phone and was stunned to find a mouth greeting him.

"Hey, Crash" Said, the guy.

"Bart. Why are using video call?" Said, Crash, because he was pretty sure people texted now.

"I'm using video Call to show you where I am" Said, Bart before zooming thankfully out and then turning the phone around to display a sign.

His eyes grow round when he saw a marble sign that said 'Millennium Park'.

Millennium Park was part of the property his parents owned and it was only 5 minutes away from his house!

"You told me you lived in Millennium City so I came with a friend to visit" Said, Bart before saying. "But of course, I don't know your address so I thought this would do instead. Come down and join us"

And Crash looked at Bart like he had grown two heads.

Of course, if he knew that Bart had the resources to track him down to his doorstep, their friendship would have ended and Crash would have pulled out from school and moved house, making sure to bump up security.

But he didn't.

The possibility would be too scary for his mind.

"Come hang out with you? I'm eating" Said, Crash.

"Fine than. Do you want us to ask around for where you live?" Said, Bart.

"I'll be there" Said, Crash immediately.

The call ended.

"What kind of friend did I make?" Said, Crash, eating.

He then finished eating and said. "I'm going out"

He heard a cough, which made him turn around.

"Young Master. If you want to go out, you have to be escorted especially when night has fallen" Said, his head butler.

Oh, right, he was actually a somebody in this city.

"Fine" Crash said, before saying. "But let's take a regular car. Taking a limo would mean announcing to everybody that an important person is here and that might attract camera who wonder"

"We will get the normal car, Young Master" Said, the man.

5 minutes later, Crash was in an average looking red car that nobody would bat an eye at and Crash could feel his protectors watching.

His driver drove him to the park.

The park was a lot different from Star City park, it had way more attractions so it was naturally bigger, the car parked beside it, out of the window he could see Bart and some kid who he couldn't see too well from here.

Crash got out himself and shut the door behind him, he began to walk towards them, the teen apparently saw him first, mysteriously and froze.

As Crash got closer, he saw that the teen was a slightly dark-skinned teenager with short black hair, in a grey hoody and blue jeans.

He looked familiar.

Bart finally saw him.

"CRASH!" Bart said, rushing up to him at an odd pace.

"Bart, couldn't you have waited to see me, tomorrow at school?" Said, Crash. "I'm not exactly a normal person in this city"

And then the other teen began to look around for some reason.

Crash noticed.

"And this is...?" Crash said, looking at the teen.

"Oh" Bart said, suddenly running to the teen. "This is my friend Jaime Reyes and he's from El Paso"

"Wait? El Paso? You got him to make his way all the way to here, just to meet me?" Said, Crash, wondering what this guy had to pull to cause such a long trip to occur.

The Teen seemed to finally snap out of it.

"Jalme, meet Crash Million. He just started going to my school" Said, Bart.

"N-Nice to meet you" Said, the teen.

"You don't have much confidence, do you?" Suddenly Crash said, stunning both of them.

Suddenly Bart was in-between them and pulled them both into a headlock.

"So, now my two best friends have met" Bart said.

"Since, when was I your best friend?" Crash said, as Jalme and he felt uncomfortable.

"Since I decided to chill with you" Said, Bart finally releasing them.

Crash rubbed his neck and Jalme did the same.

"Now who is up for some fun?" Said, Bart.

Suddenly Jalme eyes sharpened and both Bart and Crash were shocked to be suddenly yanked forward by the teen.

Seconds later, Bullets appeared from where they were standing a second before.

Hearing the bullets, the park descended into Chaos.

"DON'T JUST STAND THER! MOVE!" Crash yelled, suddenly running.

The other two were shocked since he was supposed to be an innocent Bystander and mysteriously, he was taking the lead like a season hero.

The bullets began to follow them.

Crash was calm enough to go immediately to a heavily populated area with strange calmness for somebody his age.

The crowd did its job with making the shooter or shooters hesitant and it masked him well enough to hid behind a building.

Both Bart and Jalme followed him and take cover.

After a few seconds, Crash made the mistake of poking his head out only to be met with a rain of bullets.

"If only I can make it back home. There is a heavy defense system in place" Crash said, before looking at both Bart and Jalme.

They looked at him stunned.

"What?" Said, Crash, rolling his eyes. "Do you think this is the first time somebody has tried to assassinate me? My parents own a lot of land and businesses. If I go down, then there is no Heir to take charge of it all and that land can fall into anybody hands. I have to be prepared for this kind of stuff"

They both didn't say a thing.

Crash looked around only to find a man hole near them.

"Bingo" He said, running to it and dragging the cover away.

He told his fellow teens. "If you don't want to get gun down than follow me"

Both Jalme and Bart looked at each other before Bart disappeared into the man hole.

They followed him but didn't have time to close it up from the suddenly explosion that was heard where they used to be.

Apparently, the person or people hunting him had given up on bullets.

They ran down the sewer and continued to run.

There were explosions behind them.

"Man, whoever is after you, really wants you dead" Said, Bart.

Crash had no time to ask why on earth both of them was so calm about being hunted down.

And then a heat seeking rocket was lunched.

It headed straight for them.

"MISSLE!" Jalme suddenly said, all three looked to find the missile heading straight for them, but it was too late.

It was too close for all three to dodge.

However, what happened next had Crash in absolute shock.

Suddenly a beetle like shield appeared from Jalme arms and made impact with the missile.

An explosion went off from contact that rocked the whole sewer system.

He looked to find Jalme had transformed into Blue beetle.

Wait.

" Y-Your Blue Bettle?" Crash said with a look of absolute shock as the teen turned around.

And things were about to get worse.

With the activation of the suit sending out an 'in heavy battle mode' wave, several sources were alerted.

Including the Justice League.

And scene!

Next chapter, Crash doesn't have time to be fully take in that he's meeting Blue Beetle because he was too busy trying to stay alive and quickly shows that he's no ordinary target. All the while, those dispatch are shocked to discover his existence. Review/fav and follow!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Young Justice.

Enjoy!

Crash stared at one of his hero's that was now apparently in front of him.

Then came the second rocket that almost blew all three of them sky high.

The explosion caused a large hole to open up above them.

Blue Beetle didn't think and opened his wings up and grabbed both Crash and Bart shirts before flying out of the hole.

Bart was soon the highest he had ever been above his city.

"I'll get you to safety" Said, Jelme.

And then a red laser beam came to close and Blue Beetle had to dodge sharply while minding the fact he had two passengers.

Crash looked ready to hurl from the sudden movement.

The person chasing them, activated a jet pack and began to try and shoot them out of the sky.

With the crazy shooting, Blue Beetle had no choice but to put both Bart and Crash on top of a rooftop and face the person head on.

Crash was still in shock.

"So...crazy day, huh?" Said, Bart.

This guy knew!

However, Crash seemed very popular tonight as suddenly 11 men in black suits holding guns appeared on the roof top, pointing guns at them.

"Woah!" Said, Bart.

Suddenly a guy in a white suit appeared and said. "Crash Million, sign over your right as heir and we'll make your death a painless one"

Death?

"You don't happen to have the power to survive a fall from a building?" Said, Bart.

Crash slowly shook his head.

He would defiantly die.

"Then, it's up to me" said, Bart getting up and the gun were primed.

Suddenly he disappeared before everybody eyes and then the people holding the guns were suddenly taken out a hand full at a time by a clearly speeding Bart.

Suddenly 12 people become 0 standing.

Crash looked at Bart with shocked eyes.

Suddenly a helicopter shone a spot light on their roof top.

"Crash, you're really popular tonight" Bart said, before pulling him to his feet and carrying him by his back before using super speed to speed down the building.

Bart put his hood up to prevent the population from seeing his face.

Than he began to speed, hoping to find a safe space.

And then an exposition went off, in the split second, Bart separated himself from Crash before the full impact was felt.

Crash tumbled to the side and suddenly there were far less people on the streets since people had ran.

Bart got himself up only to see, a buff guy land with Blue Beetle struggling in his hands.

That was not a good sign.

"Crash Million" Said, the man. "I want you to die"

Crash managed to come to and before Bart could speed him away, Blue Beetle was thrown at Bart making them collide.

Both of them would need seconds to recover and be battle ready.

The man could end Crash Million life in a second.

Crash got up and anybody would think he was frozen stiff.

However, he was lost in a memory.

#Flashback#

"Daddy, how come I've never lost a fight?" Said, a young 6-year-old Crash on his father laps. "I can even take down big muscly adults."

"We'll of course you can, you're my son. However, if you went up against me, you wouldn't win" Said, his father loving voice. "As you get older you will realise, your more special than everybody else on this planet. When you're an adult, we'll tell you why that is and allow you to reach your full potential. But until than. Don't lose any fights okay"

"Okay" Said, young Crash.

#End of Flashback#

"As expected of a rich boy, frozen in fear when he's about to die" Said, the man mockingly him as he went closer. "I'm going to enjoy this"

The man hand came down and headed straight for his weak looking chest.

He was going for his heart.

Blue beetle and Bart were trying to untangle themselves from each other when they saw it.

"NO!" Bart yelled.

However, something shocking happened for all those who were watching.

Suddenly Crash moved out of the way and slid to safety.

However, they all know he wasn't safe, the man would catch him within a second but he still ran.

The man was upon him in a split second and smirked.

"Gotcha" Suddenly Crash said, before grabbing hold of a nearby lamp post and using it to turn his body around and deliver a very heavy kick to the man's face that was covered in armour.

The impact sent the man back about 10 feet.

Both Blue beetle and Bart looked on with wide eyes and saw were the people watching.

However, Crash was quick to be upon the man and appeared to give the man another kick from the air, before doing a supposedly impossible kick combo in the air.

The man was more than a little rattled, he was downright shocked.

"Mister, do you honestly think you're the only one who has superpowers and has come after me?" Said, Crash with his full childishness on display. "If you can't even scratch me, what good are you as an assassin?"

He had successfully gotten the man mad and a gun materialized in the man hand which he started blasting immediately and what could all be the most amazing acrobotics both Blue beetle and Bart had ever seen was unleased as Crash successfully dodged it all while advancing.

Crash jumped and again landed a kick to the man face and with each blow you can physically see the shock wave, and when it landed, the punch's get stronger and stronger.

Crash eyes had turned golden with steam coming out of it before he did a double kicked to the man's gut.

The armour the man had shattered, his stomach twisted like a crater showing his foot and the man was flown back and went through building after building.

When the man did finally stop, it was clear the man was very likely dead.

Crash took a breather and his eyes returned to normal.

Both Blue Beetle and Bart had their mouths open.

"Dude...that was awesome!" Bart said, suddenly coming out of shock. "I knew you were a meta human"

"...A Meta What?" Crash said.

However, who answered him wasn't Jelme or Bart but a different voice.

"A Meta human is a human who has a dormant gene unlocked" Said, a voice suddenly coming from behind.

When?

Crash turned around and was ready for battle, only to almost bend down in shock.

It was a man with dark skin, a yellow shaved head and in familiar clothes.

It was Aqualad, Aquaman former sidekick.

However, before he could properly bend over from shock, there were more arrivals.

A hovering motorbike came down and in it was a white-haired wolf, a green skinned woman with red hair, a green skinned boy that could have easily been a monkey, a small dark-skinned girl with wings on a dark-skinned man with a golden helmet, shoulder.

Than Batman, Black Canary and Superman showed up.

It was every normal person dream appearing right in front of him.

Crash mind stopped working but his vision did start to turn.

"CRASH!" He heard from Bart, before he blacked out.

#Scene Break#

"And when were you going to tell us, that you found a person who looks exactly like Wally when he was 16?" Said, Batman in the repaired Mountain of Justice.

On the screen was none other than an unconscious Crash who had fainted from meeting his idols in the flesh, being seen by Red Tornado and on a table.

The whole of Bart team turned to him with a crossed look.

"You need to start talking, now" Said, Aqualad, having heard that Jelme had been introduced to him by Bart the same night. "You can start by telling everybody how long you've known and why you hid it."

"Okay. Okay" Said, Bart. "I've knew for three days"

"What?" Said, Robin, that long?

"Here, me out" Said, Bart. "This guy on the screen, he arrived at my school as a new student. He was calling himself Crash Million and he's not really 16. He's 14."

Everybody looked with wide eyes, especially Artemis.

"What?" Said, Conner.

"I didn't tell anybody because I didn't want the league ruining his life" Said, Bart as they all stared at him. "I know what you would have all done if you found him. What about if the guy just looks like Wally? He doesn't sound like Wally and he's told me he was homeschooled before this. Even his smile is different. I spent 3 days with him and I know he isn't Wally."

Silence.

"But, still." Said, Artmesis. "You should have told us. And besides he's a Meta-Human. That means he's under us."

But everybody could understand why he wouldn't tell her.

It would just open up old wounds and lead to unnecessary pain.

We'll, now he was brought to their attention and he was a meta human.

Suddenly there was an alert from Red tornado.

"The boy is having a nightmare" Said, Red Tornado

#Scene Break#

Crash began to shake violently and sweat began to pour down his face, everybody began to make their way especially the mind readers.

However, before anybody could properly step into the room, Crash woke up by himself.

"DON'T DO IT!" He suddenly shouted.

Clash blinked realising where he was and how many people were staring at him.

"Great. Can we not have a meta human who isn't traumatized?" Said, Artemis.

Crash blinked and it was like hearing the sound of wedding bells when he saw Artemis.

"Your heart rate was calming down but now it's increasing again but at a lesser rate" Said, a voice beside him.

Crash had long since gone past the point of caring that THE Red Tornado was beside him.

"He's got a little crush on you, Artemis. How cute" Said, Miss Martian as Crash failed to hide his blush.

"I think me and Batman will take it from here" Said, Nightwing and they all left and Crash was left with superhero's who could make him faint again.

#A few mintues later#

"So, let me get this straight" Said, Crash. "The reason I never lost a fight was because I was a Meta Human. Bart really is Kid flash and his friend Jelme really is Blue Beetle and you want me to stay here so that you can figure out my exact ability and learn to fully control it"

"Our strongest guess is that you get stronger the longer you fight" Said, Batman showing him footage of himself fighting.

Apparently, the Justice League had been spying on him, he was honestly shocked when he saw what he looked like when somebody watched him.

"However, you want from a good amount of strength to kicking a superpowered man through several buildings in 2 minutes flat" Said, Nightwing. "We do not know what is your max strength"

"Max strength?" Crash said. "You're not actually thinking I can one day go toe to toe with somebody ridiculously strong like Superman or something? He's Superman"

And both Nightwing and Batman looked at each other.

He really was a different person.

"We are not saying that" Said, Batman. "However, we need to know your max. And as you grow, your ability may grow with you"

"So, you don't want me to fall into somebody bad hands, right?" Said, Crash stunning both of them. "We'll my parents are crazy for security and having superheros would be the ultimate security around me. But I don't know how my parents would feel about me turning out to be a Meta Human."

"You can always not tell them." Said, Nightwing making his eyes grow wide. "There are numerous members of the team where those around us don't know we do this sort of thing. We can have somebody become your person body guard who would take you to and from school"

"Hold on..." Said, Crash. "I don't have a choice in the matter, do I?"

Both of them were stunned.

"I may be 14 but I know word play" Said, Crash feeling like he had been slapped. "You have me employ some of your members into my security? Are you kidding me? Its already happening without my knowledge! I've spent my whole life being watched by cameras and now you want to take whatever freedom I have left by invading my home? With all the Superhero's here, I don't stand a chance of getting out of here. So, this place is going to be my new prison. Fantastic"

Crash turned around.

Those who watched him, found him smart but immature.

Just like how Bart said.

And scene!

Next chapter, Crash moves into the mountain and is very pouty. However, soon the team learns that he's very prone to nightmares and sends him to black Canary who is stunned to hear that Crash thinks he's been stalked by a Ghost. Review/fav and follow!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Young Justice.

Enjoy!

"To get out, you have to exist. And since your existence has been deleted. You have to be given a new existence" said, the voice.

And then a hand touched him.

Crash Million sprung up with sweat dripping down his neck.

Again?

#Scene Break#

"He's had a nightmare every night." Said, Red Tornado, watching Crash new room. "The possibility that he will continue to have nightmares is very high."

It had been one week since Crash Million had moved in and he flat out ignored people.

He would show up, do what he needs to do and then leave.

It wasn't hard to imagine that they had already dug up all there is to know about him and called his parents about the 'new arrangement' and had made sure nobody but those allowed, remembered seeing him fight with his powers.

"Can you put him on Black Canary list?" Said, Aqualad. "If he can't sleep then he'll never be able to run a full 100 percent."

"I've already done so" Said, Red Tornado.

And the boy wasn't happy to find out he had to attend therapy sessions but took the notice anyway,.

So here he was, on the chair near super powered people who had mental issues.

Great...Crash thought, dryly, at least they allowed him to bring something while he waited, so without shame he began to play his game console while waiting.

He was now ticked that his childhood icons were now trying to gain insight into his mind, right now he didn't have an ounce of respect in his body.

Everybody either looked at him with wide eyes or tried to peek to see what he was playing, everybody else did not dare bring anything to dull the waiting time.

And it was incredibly long, thankfully he brought a charged backup charger and was just about to go to the final level when he was suddenly tapped on the shoulder.

"Its your turn" Said, Bart.

He got up and put the game console in his pocket before going in.

He walked into a room that had the embodiment of lots of boy's his ages dreams and made sure to focus on her face instead of down below as he took a seat.

She seemed almost shocked to see him.

"So your name is Crash Million?" She said, the woman who voice was like honey. "So your new? How are you finding the Mountain of Justice?"

"We'll, I have no choice of being, here do I?" Said, Crash stunning her. "Sure its cool to see my idols that I loved as a little kid but knowing I'm going to have a bunch of super powered adults suddenly stick their nose into everything I do like the rest of the world. Doesn't exactly thrill me"

"...That's understandable. However, you need to be able-" Black Canary began.

"Yes, control my powers and make sure it doesn't run loose and hurt innocent people" Said, Crash before sitting backwards. "Like I don't know this. But that's not what you really want to talk about is it? You want to talk about why I'm having nightmares"

And for a second time Black Canary was stunned.

His ability to read people was shocking.

"Do you think I don't know that there must be a camera in my room. I won't put it past you guys to put a tracking chip on me or implant it into what I consume. Why do you think I go out to eat?" Said, Crash.

He more cautious than a normal people should be at his age...Noted Black Canary.

"Your right, I want to talk to you about the nightmares you've been having" Said, Black Canary. "Its not good for you in the long run if you can't sleep. You won't be a 100 percent"

"Really? We'll, I'm completely fine. I've been having the same dream for 6 months" Said, Crash shocking her. "And I can stay fully focused and I have no bags under my eyes."

"Wait...you've been having the same dream for 6 months?" Said, Black Canary. "That not-"

"Normal. I get it" Said, Crash. "Do you think you're my first therapist? I tell them my dream and they say my subconscious is trying to warn me about something but what I need right now is an exorcist. A ghost has been hunting me for the past 6 months, giving me the same dream over and over again"

Black Canary was stunned.

A Ghost was hunting him?

"Can you tell me anything about this person? What is the dream?" She said.

"We'll, it's about a man named Wally West" Said, Crash.

And Black Canary almost bent down in shock when she heard that name.

.

.

.

Wait.

Wally West?

Maybe, it wasn't who she was thinking about?

"And can you describe him?" She said, trying not to stutter.

"He basically looks like an older version of me" Said, Crash and this time Black Canary did freeze.

Crash know, she knew something in that moment.

"P-Please continue" Black Canary said.

"We'll, this man named Wally is dressed like Kid Flash" Said, Crash each word was shocking Black Canary more and more. "But he's yelling at nothing. He's in a completely blank space. We'll that's what he thought until a voice calling itself the owner of the space replies back to him"

"And?" Said, Black Canary, writing down.

"Wally tells this space guy that he didn't mean to intrude on his home and was trying to find his way home" Said, Crash. "He mentions the name of his girlfriend named Artemis, who was going to kill him for doing something stupid. Apparently, he and she were supposed to be retired or something"

Black Canary almost dropped her pen in shock.

"And then?" Said, Black Canary.

"And then he mentions his family who was waiting for him to come home." Said, Crash. "But the Voice says that he can't leave the space because he doesn't exist. The space was where things that have had their existence taken away from them end up"

And Black Canary leaned in forward and continued to write.

"So what happens next?" She said, extremely interested.

"Wally pleads with the voice, because he has a life to get back to." Said, Crash. "Hearing this, the voice says it can send him back but it would come with a cost."

"A cost?" She said.

"I don't know the cost" Crash said, "Wally just wanted to get back at all cost. Hearing that the man accepted the price, the voice told him what he was about to do. Wally West no longer existed so the voice had to give him a new existence."

"A new existence?" She said.

"Before Wally could try to understand what the voice meant by that, a hand touched his forehead" Said, Crash. "And then I wake up"

And Black Canary was stunned.

"I've been having this same dream for 6 months' since" Said, Crash.

The woman was now looking at him strangely, Crash wondered what she know that he didn't.

Than the timer rang and their time was up, he couldn't help but quickly leave his seat and walk out.

However, Crash got the overwhelming feeling that somebody wanted to stop him from leaving.

Nobody did so.

The session ended and Black Canary practically ran to Aqualad and the group who was originally members of the team.

"Aqualad, everybody. I think you need to hear this" Said, Black Canary confusing all of them while the more fresher members were off somewhere.

Than she played the footage she had recorded from her session with Crash.

Everybody looked to find, he was one cunning person who didn't seem to care about anything but than they dove into what he was dreaming about and there was shock in the room when they heard he speak the name 'Wally West'.

The shock increased when Black Canary asked him to describe him and he described Wally in detail revealing, it was in fact their Wally that sacrificed himself 6 months ago, that he was talking about.

It was like hearing the aftermath of what happened after he disappeared.

So apparently Wally trespassed on alien terrorist and just wanted to leave.

When it was over there was a stunned silence.

"...A new existence?" Said, Mrs Martian.

An idea was forming in their minds, and they didn't know what to make of it.

What if Wally did come back but he didn't come back as himself but as a 14-year-old boy named Crash Million?

He does look exactly alike to Wally when he was 16.

"You can't honestly be all thinking that my Wally turned into a 14 year old boy?" Said, Artemis, appalled by the very idea.

They were going to start a family together and she thought if he came back, he might have a little amnesia or something but still be a grown man.

Not a 14 year old!

"Were not saying that. However, there is a possibility that he was inserted back into the time stream. With a new body, new memories, New parents and a new life." Said, Red Tornado. "A whole new existence. That moment outside the time stream, may have stuck with him and its been haunting him ever since he was inserted back in."

There was silence.

Was Crash Million really their Wally or somebody who has been haunted by Wally?

There was a way to find out...

"You want me to draw pictures?" said, Crash in therapy.

What was he, 7?

"This is a good method to unravel your subconscious" said, Black Canary. "I would like you to draw as often as possible."

"I get it" Cash said. "Whatever my dream is must be alarming and by doing this I guarantee that Mrs Martian stays away from my head, I get it. Can I go now?"

Black Canary had no choice but to let him go and Crash no doubt did it.

However within weeks anybody looking at his drawings would realise he had no further memories of Wally West.

However..

"What is this?" Batman said, looking at the picture that Crash draw.

It was incredibly detailed.

"He's been drawing the same symbol over and over again" Said, Black Canary. "I don't think he realises how many times he has drawn this."

"He has drawn this a total 46 times in a the past month" said, Red Tornado. "I am currently doing a planet wide scan and even asking our Galactic neighbours."

"Keep an eye on his parents" Batman suddenly said much to their surprise. "They didn't look surprised to see me when I talked to them about their son. I get the feeling that the family is hiding a very big secret"

And speaking of Parents..

When Crash came home expecting to see a Parentless house, he was in for quiet the shock.

In the dinning room was a man with green eyes but had black hair wearing glasses and in a cream jumper and suit pants.

There was a woman with orange hair but had a model like figure.

They were his parents.

"Mother? Father?" He said, shocked.

"Hey, sport" said, His father. "You've grown taller since the last time I saw you"

"How is my little boy doing?" said his mother getting up and smothering him.

"Mother. I'm 14!" he said, but he didn't protest to her touch.

He hadn't been touched by her in 6 months so he was allowing himself to be greedy.

"We're so sorry that it took us so long to get free from work" said, his mother as he sat down next to his parents.

"Oh...I didn't notice it at all" said, Crash lying.

"I heard that you made friends at your new school and even went to meet one of them to hang out" said, his father.

"Oh...that" Crash said.

Both his parents rose an eyebrow, they both remembered him wanting so bad to play with regular children and wondering what School was like to the point he asked for that for his birthday.

And now he didn't want to talk about it?

What changed?

And scene!

Next chapter, his parents reveal why they came back and it is to drag him into their work. He isn't happy about being made to go to a high class party. His displeasure continues when he's introduced to the Billionaire Lex Luther. Review/ fav and follow!


End file.
